Continuum shift academy
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: Fun little fic about what I think it would be like if the Blazblue characters were in a school setting! Pairings will be decided by the readers! Action, fluff, humor, blah blah blah, and mystery! OC included!
1. New Kid

Blazblue: Continuum Shift Academy

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the blazblue franchise. I own the OC Cobalt Leona.

Chapter 1: New student

Cobalt hefted the duffel bag that had all his things, including his Nox Nyctores, up over his shoulder, fixing the sunglasses he was wearing to hide his heterochomic blue/silver and red/gold eyes, looking around the courtyard of Continuum Shift academy.

"Why in hell would the old man want to stick me in a school? Not like I care about it." Cobalt muttered as he walked past the groups of chattering students in their uniforms, which caused Cobalt to stand out like a sore thumb since he was wearing his black jacket, a black button down shirt left open, showing his white undershirt, the chains on the waistband of his jeans jingling around, and his sneakers, with their plethora of scuffs standing out among the white soles. Cobalt merely shook his head when some students gave him odd stares and walked up to the receptionist's desk, and the girl behind it saw him and perked up immediately.

"Ah, are you Cobalt Leona?" The red headed girl asked. Cobalt nodded, and the girl started rifling through files. "Well, looks like you'll be sharing a dorm with one of our finest, and a friend of mine at that."

"What do you mean by that?" Cobalt asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you. I'm just filling in for the usual receptionist, I'm actually a student here. My name's Tsubaki Yayoi, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The red headed girl said as she stood up and walked around to where Cobalt was.

"Well, I take it you're a hard worker then?" Cobalt asked as Tsubaki gestured for him to follow.

"Kind of. I like to help out wherever I can." Tsubaki replied. Cobalt nodded, that, he could understand. "Here we are." Tsubaki said as they got to a door on the second floor. Tsubaki opened the door, and Cobalt immediately noticed the blonde haired boy at the desk, who turned around when he heard the door open.

"Ah, Tsubaki, is there something you need? And who's this with you?" The boy asked, adjusting the glasses he wore a little.

"No, theres nothing Jin. And this here is your new roommate Cobalt Leona." Tsubaki replied.

"Oh, now I remember. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jin Kisaragi." Jin said, putting out his hand.

"Likewise." Cobalt said as he shook Jin's hand, who went back to doing whatever he was doing at his desk.

"Alright. Heres some of the forms you'll need, and there should be a uniform for you on your bed, which is set up in the room over there," Tsubaki said, pointing to the open door on the left side of the dorm, handing Cobalt the folder she'd brought with her. Cobalt took the folder and nodded, and Tsubaki left after giving a short bow.

"So, what brings you to the academy Cobalt?" Jin asked Cobalt, who was now wearing the academy uniform he'd found on the bed in his room, and was going through the various packets and manuals that were in the folder.

"My old man sent me here. Most likely cause he wanted me out of his face since I show him up every time we fight." Cobalt replied. He removed his sunglasses and threw them through his open bedroom door and they landed on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You have good aim if you can do that without looking." Jin marveled

"I've had lots of practice." Cobalt replied, still scanning the papers. Jin gave Cobalt a curious glance when he saw Cobalt's eyes, wondering just why his right eye shifted from blue and silver and his left red to gold, the two colors occasionally mixing, but Jin put the thought to the side.

"Would you mind if I could see your schedule?" Jin asked. Cobalt handed the paper over to Jin, who scanned it and laughed. "Looks like you're in the same class as me."

"Is there anything I should be suspicious about? Or are you just telling me that as a little small talk?" Cobalt asked, looking up from the packet he was scanning.

"Just that everyone in our class makes for a rather interesting group. You'll see tomorrow, trust me." Jin said, handing Cobalt the paper back and turning back to his own papers.

(The next day)

Cobalt walked down to the class room, yawning a little since Jin had woken him up earlier than he was used to. _Did he honestly have to wake me up that early? I would've gotten up by myself. _Cobalt thought as he walked into the class, at which Jin immediately waved him down.

"Nice to see you made it on time." Jin remarked.

"Yeah, well I'm used to getting up on my own, just so that way you know that I don't need a human alarm clock." Cobalt replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, at which a few of the other kids started laughing, and Cobalt shot looks in the direction of the laughs, and he spotted Tsubaki along with four other girls. Two of them were blonde and looked like they could be twins, except one wore her hair longer and the ends seemed frayed and her eyes were blue, while the other left her hair just above her shoulders and had green eyes. One of them had brown hair and hazel eyes, and Cobalt could tell by the squirrel ears and tail she was a beastkin, and the last girl had silver hair that had a braid that reached down to her ankles and was left rather messy at the bangs, and her red eyes were eerily cheery to Cobalt.

"Alright alright, so he managed to make a joke, I didn't find it all that funny." Jin said.

"Oh please, you don't find anything funny Jin." The beastkin girl laughed.

"Shut it Makoto." Jin bit.

"You do have to admit Master Jin, it was rather funny that Master Cobalt here compared you to an alarm clock of all things." A small boy in glasses chuckled.

"Whose side are you on Carl?" Jin asked the younger student.

"Obviously the winning side." The blue eyed blonde said, "Mu Kusanagi Vermillion." She said, holding her hand out to Cobalt.

"Cobalt Leona." Cobalt replied as he shook Mu's hand, his face had its usual blank expression before turning back to Jin and Carl.

"Looks like that's one thing we have in common." Mu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Noel asked Mu.

"Nothing! I didn't mean anything!" Mu said quickly, acting a little flustered.

"Is this going back to that fortune you got at that weird convention last month?" Nu asked in response, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You mean the fortune that I _clearly_ don't believe in?" Mu spat out.

"Didn't it go something like 'He who…" Makoto started before Mu stuck her hand on her mouth.

"Not here!" Mu exclaimed. Cobalt looked back over his right shoulder a little, his eye flashing between blue and silver and then mixing like it always did, which caused a few of the girls faces to go blank, all except for Tsubaki, who laughed a little, and Nu, who was busy staring at Ragna, who was chatting with Cobalt at the moment since Jin and Carl were working on some last minute papers.

"So, how good are your fighting skills?" Ragna asked Cobalt.

"You'd have to see me fight for yourself, kinda hard to explain how exactly I fight, considering the fact my Nox Nyctores can change forms." Cobalt said with a sideways nod and a shrug.

"Wait, your weapon changes form?!" Ragna exclaimed, leaning on the chair he was in a little more.

"Are you truly so dumb as to never have heard of the Reona no Kiba Ragna?" Rachel teased from her seat nearby.

"You shut up! And since when did you go to school here anyway?! And I thought there was only ten Nox Nyctores class weapons in existence anyway," Ragna yelled at the pale vampire girl.

"Cobalt's was made in secret and passed down along his family. And I started yesterday. Someone has to keep an eye you now don't they?" Rachel replied in her usual mocking tone. Cobalt rolled his eyes. Out of all the others in the class he'd become acquainted with, he found that he could compare himself to Ragna and Rachel the most, at least in his own ways, and he quickly became friends with Ragna on account of their blaring amount of similarities. Although the one thing he couldn't shake off over the next few days however was how Mu, Noel, and Makoto were constantly staring at him and repeatedly giving each other death glares. By the time classes were done after his first week in the academy Cobalt had decided to go ahead and practice in the training room instead of eating immediately after their last class.

"Wow, remind me not to piss him off." Ragna said as he walked over to where Cobalt was practicing, leaning on the edge of the railing that overlooked the practice arena. Cobalt was wearing his normal outfit, but without his black jacket, which was on a railing not far from him.

"Yes, I find the way he engages in combat interesting. His Nox Nyctores tends to change forms depending on his mood from what I've observed, and confusion and anger seem to bring out that much larger sword he's using." Rachel said, "Although he can change the forms at will, its default form will change depending on his mood. Cobalt is a very interesting character."

**(A/N: THINK OF A MORE ORNATE BUSTER SWORD FOR COBALTS CURRENT WEAPON IN USE)**

"I can see that. But why the hell is he so mad anyway?" Ragna asked.

"I think it has something to do with Mu, Noel, and Makoto." Tsubaki answered from her watch point nearby, pointing down to the other three girls who were currently arguing with each other over who knows what.

"Oh yeah. They haven't left him alone all week." Ragna laughed.

"I don't see what they find so interesting about him. Cobalt doesn't hold himself on much of a high horse unless he's talking about how many times he's beaten his father. That, and he refers to himself as being, and I quote, 'dorky, unreliable, cold, and just downright unlikable', close quote." Jin remarked, watching as Cobalt continually slashed at the holograms that showed up, bisecting more than one with every slash.

"Someone needs a boost in self-esteem." Ragna sighed.

"How much longer am I going to have to cut these things to ribbons before I calm down?!" Cobalt growled as he slashed about ten holograms into oblivion. He let his blade fall to his side, panting from his continued hack and slash. Cobalt took a deep breath and moved his sword to his left side, holding the hilt in a style similar to a samurai holding their katana in its sheath, and it began to glow with a blue and red light, and he shot around and swung, causing the last hologram to lurch. Cobalt took his now katana like blade and slid it into its sheath, the hologram splitting perfectly in half when the blade was fully sheathed.

"SESSION OVER. NEW RECORD." The automated voice said as Cobalt wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the large screen that overlooked the entire room showing the top three record holders for most enemies defeated in a single session. Cobalt's name and image appeared above Ragna's. Ragna's score: 250. Cobalt's score: 300

"Holy crap! He actually managed to beat my score!" Ragna exclaimed as Cobalt grabbed his jacket and left, his Noc Nyctores now hanging on the back of his waist, connected to the chains he wore.

"Now that is certainly surprising!" Rachel said.

"Wow." Tsubaki whistled in surprise.

"Impressive that he managed to get fifty more than you brother. And you're one of the best in the academy!" Jin said, eyes wide. Mu and the other two with her stopped arguing and swinging occasional fists to watch Cobalt leave before sneaking off after him. Ragna saw this and shook his head.

"No wonder he's so angry." Carl said with his eyes slightly widened as he watched Cobalt stalk out of the practice room when he spotted his three stalkers, who were back to arguing with each other.

"Why the hell won't they leave me alone?" Cobalt growled to himself, the blade on his back starting to glow with its previous blue and red light, but it died down when Cobalt left the room. He leaned back on a wall and let himself slide down it, using the sleeve from his jacket to get rid of some of the sweat that was dripping from the tips of his dark silver hair.

"Let me guess, another hack and slash?"

"What do you want Hazama-senpai?" Cobalt muttered as the green haired man leaned on the wall by him.

"Nothing, just watching what one of my most conflicted students is up too." Hazam said, that sick grin of his plastered on to his face. Cobalt shot a glance at him, the danger sense that he constantly got from the man ever present. "Still, I always wonder why you do those hack and slash sessions anyway. Why do you?"

"To vent off steam. If I'm not writing out some random thing or doing _something_ I just come here to clear my head." Cobalt muttered.

"And why do you need to clear your head?" Hazama.

"What are you, my therapist?" Cobalt bit.

"No. Just wondering." Hazama chuckled.

"Fine then I'll say it. I'm pissed because Mu, Noel, and Makoto just won't leave me alone! It's like whenever I turn around they're right there behind a corner! And I don't get why!" Cobalt relented, waving his arms around anime style before grabbing fistfuls of his hair and letting out a long, distressed sigh.

"You just might be the most socially ignorant kid I've met, no offense." Hazama replied.

"None taken. I even acknowledge it." Cobalt sighed, standing up and adjusting his sword.

"You gonna do something about it?" Hazama asked.

"Not like there's anything I can do." Cobalt said as he walked off, "See you later Hazama-senpai."

"Yes, later indeed." Hazama laughed evilly, opening one of his eyes slightly, "Time to find a way to make use of his Nox Nyctores. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**A/N**

**I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO THROW THIS OUT AND HOPW ANY ONE EXCPEPT FOR ME THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUN STORY. BUT, WHO DO YOU PEEPS THINK COBALT SHOULD BE WITH? ONE OF HIS STALKERS OR SOMEONE ELSE ENTIRELY? I WILL USE THE MOST REQUESTED PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY!**


	2. Cobalts problem

Continuum Shift Academy

Discalimer: ….. I obviously don't own blazblue.

Chapter 2

(Cobalts room)

Cobalt leaned on the wall in his room, sliding his sword out of its sheath a little and examining the runes etched into it.

"Why do I have to be the one who got this damn sword? It could've been any of my siblings but no! It was me! AARRGHHH!" He yelled, sheathing the sword again before flopping down onto his bed. And unbeknownst to him he had an eaves dropper…..

(Outside Cobalts room)

Noel pulled her head away from Cobalts closed door as she heard him start to rant.

"I don't think you should go in there Noel." Jin said from his desk, where he was helping Tsubaki with some homework, "Does Relius-senpai seriously have to give us these ridiculous assignments that don't even make sense!" Jin groaned.

"I just find some of them to be creepy." Tsubaki replied, flipping through her textbook. Noel laughed a little bit and placed her ear back on Cobalts door.

"Frigging….! Just….! GAGH!" Cobalt yelled, something crashed, which caused Noels eyes to widen, and she took a step back. Just in time too because Cobalt threw his door open and stalked out of the dorm.

"I think he's heading for the roof if you want to find him." Jin said. Noel nodded and trotted out, Tsubaki giving her a nod.

(On the roof)

Cobalt slammed his head back on the wall he was leaning back on from where he was.

"Just damn it all. Why me, seriously? Why did I have I to get that stupid sword?!" He grimaced.

"Cobalt? Are you okay?" Noel said as she came out the door.

"Noel, I'd kind of like to be alone." Cobalt replied as Noel sat down next to him.

"I'm just worried about you, I've never seen you so angry." Noel replied, scooting a little bit closer.

"It's just… ggghhhh. Every time I remember that I have that sword it reminds me of what happened after my family found out _I _was the one who got it, out of my siblings, who my parents thought were more qualified, to my father who now hates me because of it!" Cobalt relented, his voice shaking, and a single tear falling down his face, although he quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. Although I wouldn't know what it's like, to have your whole family hate you because of one little thing." Noel said.

"It's surprising what jealousy can do to people." Cobalt sighed shakily, looking up towards where the moon was. "A full moon, I don't know why but I always find them calming." As he said this, another tear fell, but this time he didn't wipe it away, "Still, I know the reason my father sent me here was just to get rid of me. All that over a fragging sword. Sheesh my families dysfunctional." Noel listened intently as Cobalt went on to talk about how things had been in his family before and after he received his Nox Nyctores, a little surprised that he was telling her all this.

"Sorry if you found that boring, I just needed to get it off my chest." Coblat said when he finished.

"No, it's okay. Everyone needs to say something every now and then." Noel said, unknowingly placing her hand on Cobalt's, which he'd left at his side. Cobalt leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed, "Thanks for listening." Cobalt stood up and left the roof, heading back to his dorm, hiding a small smile. Noel looked down at were her hand was, and when she realized what she'd done earlier and started to blush. _He probably knew, and he didn't even say anything! Maybe… NO! Don't think like that Noel! Mu would go nuts! _She thought.

"If you're wondering if I'd be mad…. I AM!" Mu said as she stormed out from around the corner, "Why did he tell you all that huh!?"

"He was just venting some steam Mu! And besides, I didn't see you trying to talk to him." Noel replied, "Maybe what you've been saying isn't all that true?"

"Shut it! He could've told anyone that! It was just a coincidence that it was you!" Mu shrieked, her own blush forming, "But he will be mine! Just because your hand just so happened to be on his doesn't mean anything! I call coincidence!" Mu shrieked again.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Noel yelled, lightning shooting between the sisters eyes.

**(A/N: MEANWHILE I AM COWERING IN A CORNER WONDERING HOW ON GODS GREEN EATH I MANAGED TO COME UP WITH THIS! I MEAN COME ON! I AM A FRAGGING GUY! MY IMAGINATION IS TO WILD FOR MY OWN GOOD!)**

(The next day/ before class)

"So, I heard that you talked with Noel last night. What about?" Ragna asked Cobalt the next day.

"Nothing really, just said what was on my mind about why I was pissed off. And no, nothing more. I just needed to tell someone." Cobalt bit.

"Oh come on there has to be more than that! It was just you two up on the roof!" Jin exclaimed.

"There was nothing other than that! Why are you guys so interested in my social life anyway!?" Coablt replied.

"One: You have three chicks who stalk you, so you're going to have to get with one of them eventually. Two: We're your friends and want to help out." Ragna answered.

"Shut it Rags. I have my reasons for not being in relationships. Even if it's blatantly obvious I'm wanted." Cobalt growled, a tick mark forming, and he gestured towards Mu, who had gotten to class early and was not moving her gaze from Cobalt for even a second, and Cobalt could've sworn her eyes were heart shaped now.

"Dude, that's exactly my point! If oyu know you're wanted just go for it!" Ragna said, making a giving Cobalt a thumbs up.

"Like you said, I have three girls stalking me. How the hell am I gonna be able to choose one and not break the other two's hearts in the process?" Cobalt grimaced.

"Man, you are way too considerate." Ragna chuckled.

"Well, for one Makoto can be pretty finicky when it comes to who she likes." Jin said thoughtfully, "But then again, Mu and Noel are a very different case. Once they make up their minds it's rather hard to change that."

"Great. So _now_ I'm going to have the twins fighting over me. WHY!?" Cobalt yelled, distress obvious.

"Dude, most guys would _kill _to be in your position." Ragna sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm not like most guys then! Because I don't want to have to deal with that! GAGH!" Cobalt fell out of his seat as Mu seemed to pop up in front of him within a millisecond "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry." Mu said sweetly, flashing Cobalt a flirty smile as he sat back up, although he tried to avoid her gaze.

"She's acting a little odd." Ragna whispered to Jin, who nodded.

"Yes, she's a bit bolder for some reason." Jin agreed.

"What do you want Mu?" Cobalt sighed as he turned so he could face forward, only to lean back a little when he saw just how close Mu was, his left eye starting to twitch from annoyance.

"Just one thing." Mu said, putting up one finger.

"And what would that mmmppphhh!" Cobalt didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing Mu had closed the gap between them. Both Ragna and Jin's mouth's hit the floor.

"Jin… I'm not seeing things aren't I? Did she just…?" Ragna stuttered.

"I… see it too…" Jin muttered, a twitch starting to form from sheer surprise in his left eye. Cobalt's eyes were on the point of bugging out and his face had reddened to the point of putting a beet to shame. When Mu pulled back she gave Cobalt a smile before going back to her own seat.

"I've officaly been caught in a love triangle, haven't I?" Cobalt asked Ragna and Jin, who nodded, "Dammit!" Cobalt yelled before slamming his head down onto his desk, "Ow."

**A/N**

***EYE IS TWITCHING IN FEAR* HOW THE HELL DID I MANAGE TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD? OKAY SO YEAH, THE REQUESTS I GOT FOR PAIRINGS WERE PRETTY SIMILAR UNTIL IT GOT SOWN TO COBALT. IT WAS EITHER MU OR NOEL, AND SEEING AS HOW I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY MORE REQUESTS THAT COULD CHANGE THE TIE I SETTLED FOR A SISTER RIVALRY. GOSH HOW DID I MANAGE TO SETTLE FOR A LOVE TRIANGLE? *SHUDDERS AS MEMORIES OF TWILIGHT SURFACE* GODS I HATE TWILIGHT….**


End file.
